


（堂良）祝好（十）

by nikesi9090



Series: 祝好 [10]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikesi9090/pseuds/nikesi9090





	（堂良）祝好（十）

日子一天天的过着，朱鹤松被外派去了北京，估摸着要是待上一年，回来就可以提去省厅了。周九良也是一直跟着学，在朱鹤松离开以后，年纪轻轻也是撑起了法医部。  
原本腼腆害羞的个性也是渐渐的沉稳下来，一人撑着场面，也生出来些许年少老成了来。  
倒是周九良带领着法医部，和孟鹤堂带领的刑侦队合作越来越默契，屡次刷新了局里破案的速度记录。

“九良，师大附中发生了一起女生坠楼案件，你赶快收拾一下东西，我先去现场了。”  
孟鹤堂一面着急的赶往现场，一面给周九良打电话催他快去看看。  
案发是在当天中午十二点左右，教学楼当时没什么人，目击者称当时就在不远处的篮球场，听见一声巨响，过来的时候就看见有个女生头朝下摔在地上，留了很多血，五官都已经分辨不清了，再细问也没有什么结果。

教学楼被警戒线里三层外三层的拦了起来，现场有警察维持着秩序，但似乎学生们都不害怕似的，有很多围观的人。  
天气本有些热，突发的案情和现场吵杂的环境让孟鹤堂有点心烦。  
“诶现在的小孩儿怎么回事，这么爱看热闹呢怎么，要是我当年，别说来看了，听听都要把我吓死。”孟鹤堂四面扫视了一边，扶着额头说着。  
“就您那小胆儿，怎么干了刑警了就。”  
周九良不知道从哪里钻出来，半开玩笑似的怼了他一句。  
看见尸体的瞬间周九良就开始变严肃了，仔细的查看了整个尸体的全貌。  
“尸体面部朝下，颈动脉破裂大量出血，坠楼可能是致死原因。周九良稍微撩了下她的后脖颈，尸体背部有不明确的条形伤痕，拟棍状嚯条状物击打所致，伤痕有新有旧，具体何时需进一步确认。”  
周九良四下扫视了一下，说“能带我去楼顶看看吗？”  
孟鹤堂点点头，对着刘筱亭招手示意他把尸体处理一下运回去，自己和周九良爬上了楼顶。  
教学楼的楼顶很空旷，周围竟然缺少安全围栏，甚至是警示牌都没有。  
“楼顶的现场保护了吗？”孟鹤堂问。  
秦霄贤忙达，“保护了，我刚来就带人守着，没让人进去。”  
孟鹤堂看着锁楼顶门的锁头好好的放在一边，不知是没锁还是被人刻意打开了，反正没有撬开的痕迹。  
孟鹤堂和周九良进去平台上面，楼层还算是挺高的，本来可以一览整个附中的美景，此刻在两人眼里确实灰蒙蒙的。  
周九良走到平台最边缘，约摸着是死者坠落的位置，朝下看了一眼，很高，给人一种很眩晕的感觉，令人不堪的回忆止不住的涌上来。

跳下去吧，跳下去，就解脱了。

“九良！”  
孟鹤堂看见周九良在平台边缘站着，虽背对着看不清脸，却怎么感觉他摇摇晃晃的，似乎下一秒就要掉下去。  
“危险啊！”孟鹤堂一把抱过他，摔向平台内侧。  
摔倒的瞬间，周九良迷蒙上木目光才渐渐回神。  
“怎么了九良？哪里那么危险，你怎么敢在那儿出神！不舒服吗？”孟鹤堂略带责备的看着他。  
周九良看向平台边缘，苦笑了一声，“没事孟哥，我下次注意。”  
周九良爬起来四下又观察了一遍，就独自一个人下去了。  
孟鹤堂也不知他是怎么了，担忧的看着他离去的背影，却不知说些什么才好。


End file.
